Percy's Destiny
by Blond3
Summary: What would happen if Percy died in the battle with Gaia and was revived by a white robot floating above him surrounded be the wasteland that is now Earth. Warning I'm extremely bad writer I'm sorry if this is cringy. Please review give me ideas I'll work them into the story at some point. By the way i wrote the first chapter before the release of rise of iron


**Percy's destiny**

 **Percy's Pov**  
Last thing I remember is me slowly dying while forcing Gaia back to sleep I remember the screams of pain the came from my friends and family and then nothing I don't know why but there was just nothing no underworld just nothing, weird.  
I felt a great light shine over me then I feel like I'm able to open my eyes as I slowly open my eyes my vision is blurry can't see a thing I blink a couple times to fix my eyes my vision slowly clears up and the first thing I hear is a weird robotic voice calling " guardian can you hear me" the voice calls I look in the direction of the voice and see a white ball with spikes coming out of it and in the center a blue orb taking shape of an eye I jump and move back "calm down guardian it been a very long time since you died and I'd thought I'd never find you" the ball thing says trying to calm me down I look around and see I'm over a cliff looking over the ocean i remembered that I died and this must be my grave I start to have tiers in my eyes I start to curl into a ball then I hear a roar I look around, the ball thing says "come on we can't be out hear much longer" I nod and slowly stand up wobbling. I start walking slowly and get use to walking again and follow the ball into a building "stay here I'll answer your questions later we have to get you to the tower" the ball says looking at me I nod slowly the ball starts flying away and comes back around five minutes later and ask me to follow I walk wobbly out side and see a ship waiting and I start getting a feeling that I'm getting torn apart but it's not painful I start freaking out and I disappear and start to feel saying put back together and reaper in side the ship I'm guessing the ball reapers and tells me to sit down "ok I know you confused and probably stressed but don't worry your safe, as I told you early let you have Been dead for a very long time I am what you call a ghost I was born when the traveler died I was sent to find you and reborn you as a guardian though I do not know if your a Titan, Hunter or Warlock" "Titan!" I mange to say painfully as my vocal cords have not been used for a very long time "yes titan that's a type of guardian you are anyways we are going to the tower to find out what type of guardian you though I should be able to tell but I can't, weird anyway the tower is the last city on earth" the ghost finishes I go back to curling my self up into a ball and crying the ghost looks at me in pity somehow we reach the tower and teleport in I instantly fall to the ground every one stops and looks at me I try to get back up but fall back down and before I hit the ground I get helped up I look over there's a man holding me up he puts my are around the back of his neck "hello young man just get here?" the man says to me he looks around his 40's he has bright icy eyes his hair is not quite gray nor white so it looked silver and is wearing weird robes that go down to his feet I nod. Ok let's get you to the vanguards he helps me there then says to me god luck and vanishes from view I look over and three people looking at me one looks like a Human female another looks like a male that's blue with glowing stuff on his head and lastly there's a robot with a hood over its head I blink a few times a try to speak but all that came out is a pained voice crack the woman go's and ask someone to get a glass of water the person returns and gives the glass of water to the woman and the woman gives the glass of water to me and I start slowly drinking it as I finish I feel my throat feel way better. "So what is your name guardian" the robot asks me "Perseus, Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy" I reply "well Percy I'm Cayde-6 the girl is Ikora Ray and the blue guy is Zavala" Cayde says. I nod in understanding "so I was brought here to find out what I am by the ghost" " well guardian your ghost should have told you what you are" Cayde says "the ghost told me he couldn't tell" I reply the three look at each other. The three start heading over to me that put there hands over me and there hands started to glow "your a hunter/titan/warlock" three of them said at once they look at each other with confused looks and start slowly turning to me with wide-eyed expressions "Wa what wa eh... WHAT" the three yell "great with my luck I probably just broke what ever this is" I mumble "how is this possible this isn't impossible" Ikora stutters "the traveler told us that there could only be one type of guardian for one person" says Zavala "what's with my life that makes it difficult no matter where I go" I mumble "what was that" Zavala questioned "I said that what makes my life so difficult" I say louder so the three can hear what I said "you remember your past" Ikora exclaimed "ya last thing I remember before nothing is me getting killed and my friends and family screaming my name then nothing. Then I felt a great light shine on me then I woke up" I say confused "no guardians have ever had there memories" Zavala says in shock "um vanguard me and my guardian have to go we need to talk now" my ghost said the three nodded, I try to stand but my legs give out Ikora gets someone to help me to the room my ghost got when he was born and found me the person helps me to a chair then leaves "I was looking through your body looking for injuries that have not healed then I saw a area filled with specks of unknown metal and it looks like what ever that metal was it went through you, what happened and what is that metal" the ghost questioned I visibly stiffen and sigh "for the love of Zeus why did you find that" I mumble sighing I said "I was born in 1993 August 18 and died June 2010 I am the son of Poseidon the Greek god of ocean, water, earthquakes, horses and islands the blade that killed me was made out of Celestial Bronze a metal that only worked on gods, titans and monsters and the person who killed me was my great grandmother Gaia the primordial goddess of earth" the ghost just looked at me and said "so your the son of a god right" "yes" "And you were killed by basically Mother Earth" "yes" " and the blade that killed you was metal that none humans can use" "yes" "also when is 1993 and 2010 the last recorded date that I have is 8379 and that was three centuries ago" I visibly stiffen I look at the ghost with tears in my eyes "I've been dead for over six millennia" I put my head into my hands and fight back the tears

when I finely pull my self together I look up with a new found determination "well let's do this thing that guardians do" "yes we shall" the ghost said -time skip to the mission on the reef- Me and my ghost are on the way to the reef to talk to the queen of the reef for a key to the black garden. I've finally gotten used to being a guardian it took me awhile and it's hard lurking new powers I've also Learned that my water powers work so I've been practicing those powers in private I've even found out how to use the water in blood so that works on everything and even a little bit on vex witch is so weird any way I got snapped out of my thinking when I hear a voice "state your business you are crossing into the area of the reef" the voice said "better speak" the ghost said I look at him then turn on the radio "I came hear seeking the council of the reef" I say "I'll lead the way you will follow any act of defiance will be taken as an act of aggression and we will fire at will" the voice stated I turn off the radio an follow the ship that's a head of me. A few minutes later we land and told to get off me ship slowly i do so and had my hands up I was intently told to put my hands down and stop being stupid. I remember that my girlfriend always use to call me a seaweed brain a wave of pain washed through me tears visible in my eyes I snap out of my thoughts that we're bringing painful memories and wipe my eyes my ghost looks at me "you alright for a minute there you looked like you were going to cry" my ghost says to me in my mind "memories" I reply my ghost only nods . We walk for a few more minutes and stop into a large room with a carpet leading to a throne "well well well so this is the guardian that is demanding to take the queen from her majesty's work the work more important then you" a man says from the back of the throne when I hear the end of the sentence I growl at tone of the voice, it's like how the gods used to talk to me like "the last people that have talked to my like that have faded a long time ago one of them were my dad" I finished the voice walks out from behind the throne. I stair into his eyes the look i give is, try come come here let's see if your aren't a coward, I see fallen come out from behind the throne. I turn around and grab the gun from one of the guards I turn back around to shoot the fallen the guy comes up to me and puts a knife to my throat "it dose not understand that these fallen are mine" a female voice calls out I look over and see a gorgeous woman sitting down onto her throne she had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. I bow "I'm sorry your majesty I misunderstood the situation" I said the queen widened her eyes then composed her self "what are you here for guardian" the guy said with so much venom it would put a rattle snake to shame... Oh wait there extinct dame those things were cool... God I hate ADHD *sigh* "we seek the black garden and desire to destroy the darkness at its heart" my ghost speaks up "you know of the black garden" the guy says "we've heard the legends" I say "everyone knows we're the black garden is the problem is getting in" the guy says

 **Please REVIEW GIVE IDEAS THAT I CAN PUT INTO THIS THAT WOULD BE AWESOME.**


End file.
